


Танец

by merchant_prince



Series: Бесконечность возможностей/Серия мини в жанре AU [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes-centric, Experimental Style, M/M, The First Avenger timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Баки хочет знать, почему Стив не потанцевал с Пэгги.





	Танец

Как же ты мог отказать мисс Пэгги, Стив? То есть, конечно, агенту Картер. Да не все ли равно? В баре же все черти как, а не по уставу. Если бы вы станцевали… Такая бы пара украсила вечер, поверь мне. И что за глупая отговорка – «ищу правильного партнера». Только не говори мне, что слава тебе в голову бьет. Я же знаю тебя – не сбежишь от драки, но рядом с девушками тебя будто каленым железом жжет. И когда теперь еще представиться такая возможность. Нет, я не завидую. С чего ты решил? Я? Флиртовал? Всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты был смелее. Ну, знаешь, намеки, их, говорят, можно понимать. И еще раз – я не завидую. Уж точно не… А вот как ты успел разжиться патефоном? Что значит, был в комнате еще до тебя? Чертов ты Капитан Америка. Понимаешь, вот это вот повод для зависти. Нам бы такое счастье в казарму. Не против? Музыки же не может быть много, да? Надо же, и даже не сломан… Эй, Стив, а если бы это я приглашал тебя на танец? Эй, да я же шучу, не делай такое лицо. Стив, что ты? Стив, ты серьезно?

«Наверное, я впервые правильно понял намек».


End file.
